


Dans les eaux de Mistakor

by Alice_h



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Massage, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Scintilla aide Adora à detendre





	Dans les eaux de Mistakor

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y avait aucun oeuvres en Français pour She-Ra. J'ai dû corriger ça.
> 
> (Français n'est pas ma première langue, donc l'histoire va avoir plein d'erreurs - c'est un traduction d'une autre histoire que j'ai écrit)

« Vide ton esprit, prends une grande réspiration. Concentre-toi sur la chaleur que tu ressens. Laisse ton corps submerger completement… » Scintilla se carra dans la piscine chaude et s’accrocha à la main d’Adora. La fille blonde fit la même chose.

Elle réfléchit « Ce n’est que nous ici. Ténébra ne peut pas me faire du mal. Il n’y a aucun danger » main elle ne pouvais pas se sentir bien. Il y avait plein de tension dans son corps, et elle était en état d’alerte.

« Ça marche pas, Scintilla. »

La Princesse l’adressa un sourire « Ça prend du temps, Adora. Tu vas y arriver. »

« Je n’y arriverai jamais ! Mes épaules ne relâcheront pas, et je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux. Je ne peux pas faire toute ça. »

« Peut-être c’est l’heure de sortir sa spécialité, Scintilla ? » Flechdor dit de l’autre côte de la piscine. Les deux filles lui regardèrent avec confusion.

« Scintilla est bonne en donner des massages. »

« Ah ! » la Princesse comprit enfin, « Quelle bonne idée, Flechdor ! »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, ‘massage’ ? » Adora demanda.

« Sérieusement ?! » les deux autres s’éxclamèrent ensemble. Scintilla l’expliqua ce qu’il voulait dire, at Adora consentit à l’essayer. La Princesse s’assit bien droit à la côte de la piscine, et donna l’instruction à Adora à s’asseoir au-devant d’elle, entre ses jambes.

« Euh, Flechor ? » Scintilla se mordit sa lèvre «Tu peux nous laisser en intimité ? »

Il monta de la piscine et laisser les filles. Scintilla commença en mettant doucement ses mains sur les épaules d’Adora, et utilisa ses pouces pour appuyer sur les muscles des omoplates de la fille.

« Aïe ! » Adora s’écria « Tu m’a donné l’impression que ça ne va pas faire du mal ! »

« Désolée. T’es tellement tendue, et pour la relâcher, ça peut être un peu doleureux. C’est mieux ? » elle mit ses pouces au-dessous du cou d’Adora, plus en centre, et appuyer en mouvement circulare.

« Oh, OK. C’est… c’est vraiment agréable. »

Scintilla continuait à masser le derrière de son cou, peu à peu élargissait la région qu’elle traitait. La fille blonde gémit avec bonheur, et ressentit ses épaules tomber alors qu’elle devenait plus en plus détendue.

« Oui, ca y est, » La Princesse l’encouragea, « Maintenant, on va en bas de son dos. »

Elle glissa ses mains vers le bas du dos d’Adora, juste au-dessous de ses omoplates et enfonça ses paumes, malaxant les muscles avec douceur. Elle reçut des soupirs contents de l’autre fille. Alors qu’elle continuait, un endroit particulier sentit presque solide, et Adora tressaillit lorsqu’elle le touchait.

« Ouah ! C’est un muscle très noueux ! » Scintilla s’exclama, « Je dois appuyer fort pour débrouiller celui-ci. »

Elle fut converger tous ses deux mains sur l’endroit et appuya avec toute ta force, frottant en mouvement circulaire pour essayer de relâcher la tension. Adora cria quelques fois, mais finalement la raideur dissipait.

« Je me sens vraiment plus bien. Merci Scintilla. » Adora gémit.

Scintilla laisse tomber ses mains à la côte, « J’ai besoin d’une petite pause, c’était un grand effort. »

Adora saisit les mains de la Princesse et les apporta autour de son ventre. Elle les tint avec ses propres mains. C’était une sensation chaleureuse, et elle déposa sa tête sur l’épaule de l’autre fille et ferma ses yeux. Scintilla sourit et baisa le front d’Adora

« J’ai dit que on peut t’aider à délasser » dit la Princesse, et elle embrassa Adora, « Tu vas bien ? »

« Mmmm » Adora soupira, « Très bien. T’es incroyable. »

Scintilla rougit, « Je sais pas… »

« Sérieusement, personne d’autre ne ferait l’effort pour m’aider à délasser comme toi. Sans parler de comment tu m’as recueilli et avais confiance en moi. Et aussi, tu sais… »

« Aussi … ? »

Adora restait en silence pour un moment, réfléchissait à comment dire ses mots prochains. Avec courage, elle chuchota « Aussi t’es très jolie. »

« Je.. euh… » la Princesse devint encore plus rouge « Merci. Uhh, j’pense que tu es jolie aussi… euh, si c’est okay ? »

« Attends. Tu penses ça ? » Adora se redressa et se retourna, « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, vraiment… Depuis que je t’ai vu pour la première fois dans la forêt, j’avais comme un béguin pour toi. »

« Ah ! » Adora eut l’air d’être surpris, « Moi… moi aussi… »

Les deux filles regardèrent dans les yeux de l’autre pour quelques moments, mais pour eux, c’était une éternité de se perdre dans leurs sentiments. La réalisation qu’elles avaient les mêmes sentiments repoussa toutes les autres pensées, et elles étaient contentes de seulement exister dans ce moment-là pour aussi longtemps que possible. Peu à peu, une autre idée se mettait dans les têtes des filles, et sans s’en rendre compte, elles se pencha en avant vers l’autre.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, et elles furent interloqués par la sensation, chaque fille concentrait sur les lèvres douces de l’autre, trouvant qu’elles devenaient plus en plus délassées. Le baiser était léger et tendre, et alors que ses têtes séparaient, elles se regardaient avec un sentiment qu’elles n’avaient jamais connues.

« C’était… c’était bonne » Adora bégaya. Scintilla ne pouvait pas parler. La fille blonde la donna un sourire aimant, et ramena la Princesse avant d’elle, puis l’embrassa. Adora s’assit au côte de la piscine et laissa la tête de Scintilla se retirer sur sa poitrine.

« Je me sens beaucoup plus détendue » elle chuchota, en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux roses de l’autre fille. Scintilla ferma les yeux, et Adora fit la même. Toute la tension était enlevée de sa corps, et elle était completement en paix. Elle concentra encore de la chaleur de l’eau, et se laissa gagner par le sommeil.


End file.
